For industrial machinery, a hydraulic excavator as a work machine for excavating earth and sand, for example, can be given and besides, for haulage machinery that hauls the earth and sand excavated by the hydraulic excavator, a dump truck can be given. The hydraulic excavator and the dump truck are a moving vehicle and a moving vehicle provided with a surroundings monitoring device that monitors surroundings of the vehicle in work has been heretofore widely known. For a concrete configuration of the surroundings monitoring device, generally, the vehicle is equipped with cameras and besides, in a cab, a display is installed in a position in front of a driver's seat for an operator to sit. Images acquired by the cameras are displayed on a display screen in the shape of a dynamic image.
To acquire a visual field in a wide range around the vehicle, revolving upperstructure is equipped with plural cameras. To eliminate a dead angle in a monitoring visual field substantially all around the vehicle displayed on the display, a configuration that view points are converted by processing monitor images of surroundings acquired by the plural cameras according to a signal and the monitor images are displayed on the display screen as a top view monitor image acquired by projection onto a plane is disclosed in a patent literature 1. In this patent literature 1, industrial machinery as an object is a hydraulic excavator and cameras are installed in total three locations of a rear position and positions on both right and left sides of the hydraulic excavator. As an operator is directly visible as to the front side of the hydraulic excavator, a forward image is not imaged in the patent literature 1, however, industrial machinery provided with a camera in a front position is also known.
An optical axis of an imaging lens of the above-mentioned each camera is directed diagonally downward. Images imaged by each camera are through images and images acquired by converting view points to be upper view points on the basis of these through images are bird's-eye images acquired by projection from the upside of the vehicle.
The bird's-eye images are displayed on the display screen, however, at this time, an illustration (a planar image showing the hydraulic excavator) acquired by symbolizing the hydraulic excavator is displayed on the display screen as a vehicle icon and the bird's-eye image acquired by each camera is arranged around the vehicle icon. In the patent literature 1, the vehicle icon is displayed in a central position of the display screen, each upper view point image is arranged in a rear area and in areas on the right and left sides of the vehicle icon, and a synthetic bird's-eye image as surroundings monitoring is displayed.